ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Revision Z
Revision Z was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Malicious as a revised Grendel. Revision Z was a box-shaped robot with a tapered rear end. For season 2.0, it was armed with a lifting arm on the front, and a rubber tail on the back which was used to slow full-body spinners. For season 3.0, Revision Z was redesigned to be invertible (most likely due to Toro overturning Revision Z in the Season 2.0 Rumble) and then included two lifting spikes and a spike on the back (which was salvaged from its predecessor's weapon) that was attached to an actuator so it could impale, then lift. It was painted by a local art school to look like a lizard, just like its predecessor. Revision Z did well in its three seasons of competition, making the Season 2.0 semifinals. Revision Z was being revised for Season 5.0 to have a spinning bar in place of the tail, but it wasn't finished in time for the competition. Robot History Season 2.0 Revision Z's first match was against Gray Matter. In the beginning, Gray Matter attacks Revision Z and pushed it towards the pulverizer, but Revision Z escapes. Both robots tried to push each other into the arena hazards, but neither is able to gain much ground on the other until Revision Z gets under Gray Matter and pushed it under the pulverizer. The pushing continues and both robots hit the killsaws briefly. Gray Matter's tires begin to separate from its wheels, reducing its traction and Revision Z pins Gray Matter against the wall before the time ran out. Revision Z won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ronin. In the match, Revision Z pushed Ronin against the arena wall and the impact immobilized the right track of Ronin. Revision Z lines up a shot at Ronin but gets its lifting arm stuck on the killsaw hole in the arena floor. Revision Z pushes Ronin on the killsaws and Ronin, who can only drive in a circle, couldn't escape. Revision Z pushes Ronin under the pulverizer for a couple solid hits. Revision Z then pushes Ronin against the wall, where Ronin's left side tread bursts into flames momentarily. The time ran out and Revision Z won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This win put Revision Z to the semifinals, where it faced Atomic Wedgie. Both robots drove cautiously towards each other, but Atomic Wedgie managed a lift. Revision Z then went round the back of Atomic Wedgie and rammed it, before spinning around and hooking its tail on Atomic Wedgie's tri-foils, temporarily stopping them and allowing Revision Z to drag Atomic Wedgie across the arena floor. Atomic Wedgie escaped and then drove its tri-foils into the side of Revision Z, causing minor damage. Atomic Wedgie then pushed Revision Z into the killsaws twice, but it was clear the damage sustained in the fight against Toro had not been fully repaired, as Atomic Wedgie began driving in circles, but was still able to fight as it got under Revision Z and pushed it into the spikestrip. Revision Z retaliated by pushing Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws, further damaging its tracks. Both robots then spun around in circles before Revision Z hooked its tail back onto the spinning tri-foil of Atomic Wedgie and began dragging it around the arena again. This allowed Revision Z to pull Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws and cause more damage to the track system. The killsaws then began cutting into the front end of the wedge of Atomic Wedgie, and to the tracks as Revision Z kept dragging Atomic Wedgie from killsaw to killsaw. The time ran out and Atomic Wedgie won on a 27-18 judge's decision based upon one or more of the judges deeming Revision Z's tail weapon to be an entanglement device. This meant that Revision Z was eliminated from the tournament. Revision Z wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Revision Z was flipped by Toro early into the rumble and was left on its back for the rest of the rumble, with Toro winning overall. Season 3.0 Due to being a previous semifinalist, Revision was allowed to skip the preliminary round of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Gray Matter again. At one point in the match, Revision Z pushed Gray Matter onto the killsaws and Gray Matter stopped moving. Gray Matter was being counted out and Revision Z won by KO. This win put Revision Z to the round of 16, where it faced Vladiator. At one point, Vladiator got its lifting arm underneath Revision Z and slammed it against the arena wall. After this, the time ran out and Vladiator won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This meant that Revision Z was eliminated again. Revision Z wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Before the rumble began, the team added pieces of foam and cardboard on top of Revision Z to form a mock-up of Toro as an intimidation for getting flipped over by the very same robot that won last season's rumble. Unfortunately, Revision Z's rear tail got caught up on the spikestrip by the pulverizer early on and it sat there for the rest of the rumble. Revision Z ultimately lost out to Toro for the second season running. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Revision Z was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Dreadnought. Dreadnought won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Revision Z was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2015, it is unknown if Revision Z participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble during Season 4.0. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Robots armed with Entanglement Devices